Enigma
by helldragon42
Summary: Dylan a trex gets separated from his in a forest fire and meets Amber a mysterious but wise trex. Along the way to search for family they will face enemies and some romance and maybe Dylan will learn some lessons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

In a clearing a lone female Edmontosaurus stood grazing on grass. Suddenly the bushes rustled the female looked up alert at the bushes warily, legs tense ready to run at a moments notice. Out of the bushes came another Edmontosaurus. The female relaxed, only to cry out in alarm and run when a dark figure came running out of the foliage. The female edmontosaurus ran in the dark forest with the dark figure behind her, she ran for what felt like hours and was getting tired until she saw a clearing filled with a herd of edmontosaurus, she burst through the bushes panting, heart pounding. She looked around and when she could feel no danger relaxed, until she heard warning cries, a growl and flash of white and then darkness.

The sun was high, and a herd of hadrosaurs were roaming around grazing on grass, bushes, and leaves from trees they could reach. They were situated by a small lake with sentries keeping watch for predators, what they didn't know was they were also being watched by a female trex and her children in the forest.

"Colton you distract the sentries and scatter them." Said a tawny colored trex named Julia

"Yes mother."replied a greyish male trex

"Jade,Liza you two drive the one on the right to me. Understand?"

"Ok."

"Yes."

Replied two female trexes one was a slightly darker color than the other.

"What about me mom?"asked a small male green trex.

"No Dylan your too small."Said Julia.

"Yeah squirting your too small."Said Colton in a mocking tone.

"Hmp I can take 'em" Dylan said in a haughty tone, turning up his nose.

"Enough Dylan stay here and that's final, the rest of you get to your positions."

"Yes mom."they said and went to their positions. Colton bursted out the forest roaring, the hadrosaurs cried out in alarm and started running. Colton drove the target to his sisters. They popped out of some bushes and roared scaring the hardrosaur and making turn towards what it thought was freedom but was it was a trap, Julia came out and quickly grabbed it's neck with her powerful jaws and ***crack*** broke it's neck. She let go and it's body fell to the ground with a thud, she put her foot on its body roaring in victory, her children joined too roaring alongside her.


	2. Chapter 2

After the family had their meal, they went back into the forest heading for their den. The sun was on the horizon by the time made it back, they entered a clearing, the grass was lush and flowers were blooming, it had a pond off to the side and in the middle was a cave and in the cave were five big nest made of soft grass.

"Good work today everyone" said Julia with pride in her voice.

"Just you wait, when I get bigger I'll out hunt every one of you" Dylan said arrogantly.

"Sure you will, Squirt" Colton said rolling his eyes, the twins giggled they were playing tug-of-war with a stick.

"Yeah the day you out hunt us is the day the world ends." Said Jade mockingly, Liza snickered and joined in too.

"You need to grow stronger **Little** brother." Liza said emphasizing little.

"Shut up." Dylan snapped walking off to the cave to lay beside his mother.

"You'll grow someday, Dylan. Just wait. Julia said nuzzling him affectionaly. The stars were out now and the crickets were beginning to chirp. Dylan yawned.

"Sleepy?" His mother asked with amusement in her eyes when he tried to resist sleep.

"No I'm not," Dylan said as he yawned again, Julia chuckled.

"It's your bedtime anyway," she said and called in the others.

"Kids! Come in now, it's bedtime."

"Ok mom." Colton replied as he and his sisters walked into the cave.

"Dylan do you want to hear a..." Julia turned back to Dylan and blinked, he was asleep.

"I guess he was tired," she said in amusement and leaned down and whispered lovingly.

"Goodnight my hatchling" She said goodnight to her other children.

"Goodnight mom," they replied and went to sleep. Julia stayed up for a while to make sure everything was okay before she closed her eyes and fell into sleep's hold.

 **Dylan's POV**

I was dreaming of being the best hunter in the world when suddenly I was looking at the ceiling of my family's cave and looked over to see Colton, I felt irritated and snapped him.

"What did you do that for?" Colton glared at me, and snapped back.

"Get up we have to go now" Colton said with an urgency in his voice I've never heard before.

"Why what's going on?" I asked. Before he could answer, mom came back covered in black stuff and smelled a strange scent I've never smelled before.

"Mom what's going on?" I asked her, she looked at us and said with fear in her eyes and voice.

"Forest fire."

"We need to go before it catch us." Now that the last of sleep was out of me I could smell the same strange scent and hear various other dinosaurs call in alarm and pain. We left the cave, the home I've ever known and we began to run further into the forest, I saw other dinosaurs running the same way we were going. The sky was alight with a red-orange and smoke.

"Stick together, Colton watch your Dylan," Mom said. Colton nodded

"Ok".

"Now come on," Mom said. We continued running but a tree crashed in front of us, embers flying. Mom skid to a stop and looked around.

"This way." she said running through the crowd of dinosaurs but I was getting exhausted , the smoke was burning my lungs and I was falling behind; soon I lost site my family. I caught my breath and looked for my family, but couldn't see them. I heard a loud cracking sound. I looked up and a burning branch was falling towards me, I lept to the right and it fell to the ground with a thud.

 _"Before I find my family, I must get out of this forest"_ I thought. I ran through the burning forest zigzagging through the trees dodging the fire that was trying to surround me until I came to a river. It was wide and looked to for me to swim across. I was cornered with the fire closing on me. I looked back towards the river then looked to the fire, and then I heard a groan and a creak the tree closer to began to fall. I made my decision then and there just as the tree was about to hit me I jumped in the river. It was cold and not as calm as I thought it was, I felt my body being pulled this way and that way, I swam to the surface and tried to stay afloat, but the current was getting; was was getting in my mouth and I got pulled under. My eyes were getting heavy and my body was getting tired from being pushed around.

 _"No, I can't die here I have to find my family..."_ I thought, my voice getting weaker and finally I lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry **for the very long wait of this chapter. Honestly, I had lost my muse for it while I was busy with school, but I'm back. For how long? I don't know.**

The pleasent sounds of a trickling river was heard in the peaceful morning. Little fish swimming in the river gleamed as the sun hit their scales. Their shining attracted the attention of a hungry microrapter. Looking around for any predators and focsuing it's senses, the microraptor found none, and cautiously glided down from it's perch in the trees over to the river. About to start hunting the ignorant fish, a bobbing, meduim size rock caught it's attention. Chirping in curiosity, the microraptor watched the rock floated past, then wash up on the shore of the river. Hopping closer to the rock, the microraptor noticed something strange about the rock. It had scales, a tail, small arms, and...The mircoraptor jumped back, letting out a small sheirk of alarm. A t-rex! A baby t-rex! Where's there's a baby, the mother's not far behind. The microraptor looked around, it's caution raised even more at it's new discovery. Not wanting to be breakfast for a much bigger carnivore, the microraptor scampered back to the tree, climbing it and glinding off.

 **Xxx**

A fly buzzing around, landed on Dylan's nose. Dylan groaned, head turning to the side, dislodging the fly. His eyes fluttered open, then widen as he felt something coming up his throat. Quickly getting up, he opened his mouth just in time to cough up water and some of his food from yesterday. He gagged, spiting and throwing up more water. Once his lungs were clear, he looked around at his surroundings. He didn't see anything familiar and panic welled up inside him. Where was he? Where was his family? And why did his body hurt? His eyes clenched as he suddenly remembered what happened last night. Tears came to his eyes. His home and maybe his family...was gone. No. Dylan shook his head. They couldn't be gone. T-rex's were strong. Momma said so. All he had to do was be strong and find them. His expression settled into determination and he began to walk into the forest. Ten minutes later, Dylan felt like he wasn't getting anywhere. All the trees looked the same to him and he was starting to get hungry. His head perked up as he heard several screeches and the familiar call of a triceritops near. Remembering the advice of his mother when strangers were nearby, he looked around and hid in a log. Rustling of bushes and the noises got louder before the triceritops came into view, covered in gashes and bite marks. The old bull ran past the log and a pack of velociraptors followed shortly behind. Dylan held his breath as one of the raptors suddenly stopped. He could see one it's sharp claw on it's feet tapping as it sniffed the air before it swiftly ran after it's pack. He slowly let out a breath. Truth be told, he had heard stories about that kind of dinosaurs from his mother and siblings. Velociraptors, he think they were called. Colton has said that velociraptors eat baby dinosaurs like him. Mother had said they were ruthless, fast, and sneaky. And if he ever ran into one that he needed to be careful and or hide. Jade and Liza had laughed when he said that he was tough enough to beat them and didn't need to hide. His stomach growled again, reminding him he needed to find food, but...he didn't know how. He'd seen his family hunt a thousand times and he knew to always go for the neck but he aslo knew that he wasn't big enough and that a triceritops would crush him. Coming out of the log, he sighed. He didn't know what to do. Dylan was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the figure behind him on the log.

"What's this then?" A silky female voice questioned. Dylan jumped and whirled around to see a velociraptor staring at him with yellow eyes. "A baby away from it's mother...Interesting." Dylan backed away as the velociraptor stepped off the log towards him. "What's your name, child? Maybe we can help you find your parents." She crooned softly. Dylan gave her a curious look. We? His silent questioned was answered when the pack of velocirapters he'd seen run past stepped out of the bushes, surrounding him. He gathered his courage and spoke.

"I-I don't need help. I'll be find on my own." The female velociraptor chuckled.

" Child, you won't last long on your own. We're doing you a service. Then you won't have to face **Her**."

"Her?" Dylan questioned.

"Yes. You see, she doesn't really like it when another tyrannosaurus steps onto her territory. I've heard she kills them without mercy." The female velociraptor replied. Dylan noticed a raptor shift on it's feet, a hungry look in it's eyes and felt a small string of fear shoot through him. He took a step back.

"I have to find my family. I don't care about any other tyrannosaurus." The female gained a look of disappointment on her face. She could tell her pack was tired of waiting.

"I think she'll be glad to have to not eat you. You look more like a snack then a meal. But beggars cant be choosers." As if by some unseen signal, the velociraptors attacked. Dylan scrambled around the raptors, his size working aganist them. He dodged a snap of jaws filled with razor sharp teeth and ran through the legs of another raptor. He heard the femlae hiss. "After him!" The pack ran after their prey, determined not to lose it.

 **Xxx**

Dylan was quickly getting tired. But he couldn't slow down, hearing the raptors right behind him. Unknown to the little t-rex, a pair of eyes was watching the chase from nearby. The foliage near the spectator's snout moved as it blew air through it's nostrils. Focusing on the child, the spectator's eyes narrowed, then it disappeared into the bushes.

 **Xxx**

Dylan let out a small yelp as he tripped over a tree root and rolled a few times before coming to a stop. He staggered to his feet, only to be pinned down by a foot.

"My, you are a spirited one, aren't you?" The female velociraptor grinned down at him, her pack surrounding them again. "Now, hold still. This won't hurt at all." She opened her mouth, about to strike her prey only for all of the velociraptor to freeze as a ground rumbling roar sounded through the air. There was silence after the roar died down, then they heard footsteps getting closer. Dylan's eyes widen as the strangest t-rex he ever saw came into view. Black body with it's head being white, looking like a skull, eyes hidden in dark shadows, and small, white spikes going down from it's head to it's spine, stopping at the beginning of it's thick tail. Dylan could tell the t-rex was a juvinile like his brother. The veleociraptor shifted back, fear clouding their scents.

"I thought I told you I would kill you if I ever saw you on my territory again." The t-rex spoke, it's voice sounding female and rough as if it she hasn't spoke in a long time. The female velociraptor didn't move her foot on Dylan as she replied.

"I'm sorry for ignoring your warning, but I was just getting rid of this tresspasser for you." She applied a little pressure onto Dylan and he grunted, struggling.

"I don't need _your_ help in getting rid of tresspassers, Emer. Leave before I make good on my word." Emer growled softly under her breath. She knew that while they outnumbered the t-rex six to one, she was much stronger and bigger. Letting out chirps, Emer called off her pack and she and her pack fled. Dylan stood up and looked at where the velociraptors vanished before turning to his savior, but discovered that she was already walking away.

"W-wait!" He ran after her. "I need to find my family! Have you seen them?" The female t-rex stopped and looked at him as he stopped a few feet behind her.

"They're not here."

"Then can you help me find them?"

"No." Dylan grew angry. If she wouldn't help, then he would find them on his own. He would find them because he was strong and that would prove he wasn't just a baby.

"Fine" He growled. "I don't need your help then." The t-rex didn't answer as she began to walk again, leaving Dylan behind.


End file.
